


Stuck Off You

by orphan_account



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tuttle decides to explore Sugar Rush, he gets stuck with someone he's supposed to hate. But can he really bring himself to hate the lost virus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Off You

A harsh light is shined on the boy in the complete darkness. He squints trying not to look at the light but the people that could be lit up behind it. He can only make out shapes and that frustrates him to no end. He shows it too, with a heavy grimace and the best glare he can muster in his current roughed up state. He goes to move and realizes he's tide to the chair, he grunts and struggles in the bonds. A shape speaks up.

gDon't waste your energy, traitor, those ropes are tied tight. Properly.h The voice was female and that made him grimace even more. gJust let me go. I didn't do anything wrong and you know it. I have to get back, before ?g gWe know.h The female voice speaks up again. gYou're just gonna make me sit here while he could be in peril?h A younger female voice speaks up, voice strained liked she'd been crying. gYes.h She hiccups. gHow could you do this? You know what he did. How he hurt me. I thought you were my friend.h The boy rolls his eye and is sure they can all see him do it too, no longer caring.

gI am your friend. But I'm his friend too. And he needs a friend. Sure. He did all those horrible, unforgivable things, things even I would never forgive him for, and he didn't even do 'em to me, but. I need him.h He says searching around with his eye, looking for things he could not see. gWhy?h A confused and slightly nicer voice speaks up. gWhy? Look at me. All cut up, bruised up, beat up. Why do you think? Why would anyone, in their right mind, go through all the trouble I have for someone else?h

A voice, who had kept quiet until then spoke up, very quietly, very softly, very enlightened. gLove.h He says. He flashes a smile at the direction of the voice. gThat's right, baby.h His accent becoming thick. gI love the bastard.h

gWhy?h The nicer man calls out again. He hears the older woman mutter under her breath about 'British trash' and he smirks, but still, for the sake of the little girl, takes on a tone reserved for explanations. gThe same reason you love your wife. Well. Not the reason you fell in love with her. But the reason why anyone loves anybody. I just do. Oh sure. I hated him at first. But it was a blind hatred. He'd never done me wrong. But because he'd done my friends wrong I didn't want to give him a chance. But I was stuck with him. So I had to.h He finishes with a sort of nostalgic smile. The young girl, her voice a squeak, speaks up again. gB-but. But.h

gLook love, it's nothing against you, we love who we love. After we fall... well. We really don't have a say in it anymore.h He hears a shaky sigh come from the girl. And he looks in her direction, baby blue eye full of understanding and sympathy. The mans voice, who seems to loom above her, trying to offer her some comfort, speaks to him again. gI know that you haven't got much time Tuttle, but you need to tell us the whole story from the beginning.h

Tuttle swallows and nods. gThere's only an hour till the arcade opens. That might be time enough to tell you, but you have to let me go after I'm done, you have to.h He repeats. gI have to get to him. To save him. If I don't...h He trails off warily, biting his bottom lip already bloodied and busted. gHe just, he just wants to race.h

horizontalbreakhere

gFirst night of being unplugged, huh?h Tuttle looked up from his mug and sighed. Tapper was wiping at a glass like usual, trying to make polite conversation with his customers, including Tuttle himself. gYeah.h He begins, resting his cheek in his palm. gGuess I gotta find a new residence or something. Felix already offered me a place in East Niceland, but uh, that requires I do the Bonus Level, I'm neither a wrecker or a fixer.h Tapper nods understandingly. While most came from games where there was a clear boundary between good and bad, Tuttle did not. Tuttle came from a dancing game that was deemed too difficult and thus lost popularity rather quickly, most kids choosing to side with the classic DDR instead of the new Dance Now*. Which was currently being remade for home consoles where hopefully it would sell better.

gAll I can think of is Sugar Rush. I hear their President is doing the same thing. It's not like you gotta race or nothing, you just get a room in what the girl calls the Shelter Wing.h Tuttle rolls his shoulders and sighs. gIt's better than nothing.h Tapper adds and goes off to pour other patrons drinks. He sits there for a few minutes really thinking this over, then he sighs, downs the last of mug, and gets up to leave. Ignoring wolf whistles from the ignorant who thought Tuttle was a woman.

No. He was a man. With a dancer's body and a cutesy face. Though. He really couldn't blame them for their ignorance. Tuttle was programmed a cross dresser. Well. It's actually a very long story, involving lazy programmers and perverted modelers. The short version, or at least what Tuttle told everyone, was that the programmers had put in the code that Tuttle was male, but the designers who were to pass down what the dancing avatars would look like, gave them a female design, so when those two things were slapped together you got what you see. 

And mind you, it actually did matter what gender you were in Dance Now, because there were dances designed specifically for males and dances designed specifically for females, and then of course, gender neutral dances. Tuttle was only a selectable avatar for gender neutral dances. And unless someone looked real close at the info under his name, no one really knew the difference.

Tuttle patted down his charcoal colored skirt, wondering why anyone would design a dancer with a miniskirt, and walked into the station leading back to Game Central, where hopefully, none of his buddies from his freshly unplugged home would notice him. He stepped into one of the train cars, that was practically the norm for old 8-bit games and sat down, wanting to enjoy his ride in silence. He didn't really get his wish though when some character from a beat-'em up game sat in the car across from his.

gHiya toots.h He leaned over and gave Tuttle THE grin. Inwardly he yelled and groaned and threw one big hissy fit. But on the outside he remained calm and collected, putting on his best 'and how may I help you sweetheart?' smile. gYou come 'ere often?h He asks, flashing his teeth, the wolf. Tuttle leans forward, towards him, making his sure his hands stayed on his lap. gOften enough.h He replies in a sickeningly sweet tone catching the man trying to look down his oversized pink fluffy sweater though his vision was blocked by the black tank underneath it. gWhat's yer name baby?h

Tuttle was absolutely sickened by hearing the man call him baby. gMy name is Tuttle.h He replies pushing the bile back down his throat. gWhat kinda name is Tuttle?h He asks, not really curious. gWell, Tuttle is the last name of a scientist who co-discovered a comet with another scientist named Swift. Me and my co-worker,h Should he say ex co-worker. gWere named in reference to them.h Tuttle actually wasn't all that close to Swift. They had a professional relationship, seeing as they were duet avatars.

gDat's cool.h He leans back still admiring Tuttle, well his body at least. gSo. Where you headed?h He makes it a point to hum cutely before answering. gSugar Rush.h gYou wonna** dem dere racers?h He inwardly grimaces at the man's horrible speech pattern and grammar. gNo. I know next to nothing about cars.h That was a lie. He knew actually quite a bit about them, not as mush as a professional, but more than your redneck backyard d.i.yer. gWatchu goin there for then?h He asks picking at his nails then stretching. Tuttle caves in. gNone of your business mister.h He snaps his voice becoming more male and tenor. The man looks at him in surprise. gGeez sorry lady.h

He narrows his eyes gripping at his loose pink thigh-high stockings. gI'm NOT a girl! Not a girl. Nope.h The man looks Tuttle over once more as his crosses his warms. gB-but.h He stutters, completely dumbfounded. gDamn meat for brains, I thought you'd never catch on, I'm a man. Speaking of.h He chuckles. gI prolly got a bigger stick in-tween*** my legs then you do. Mr. Macho-Man. Don't be such a sleaze ball, you creep!h With that the train came to a stop and Tuttle climbed out and stomped into the main part of the station leaving the pig with his jaw on the floor of his train car.

Tuttle makes it through the station without getting spotted by anyone he knew, he sighed, very thankful for that and got onto the newly installed monorail for Sugar Rush.

*Dance Now is just some bogus name I came up with and is really supposed to be a parody of Just Dance.  
** wonna = one of  
*** in-tween= in between


End file.
